


Etrange et beau

by Newsupergodzilla_Josh



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newsupergodzilla_Josh/pseuds/Newsupergodzilla_Josh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max decided to sacrifice Chloe for Arcadia Bay. Soon her life begins to descend into depression and darkness. Will she pull through? Will Mr. Jefferson be caught, are there more 'Time Benders', will Nathan be charged for the murder, why is Chloe hunting Max and what is up with Victoria? SPOLIER if you haven't beaten the entire game. Chasefield! New title from Ciel.Michealis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etrange et beau

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Etrange et Beau](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/160649) by Newsupergodzilla Josh. 



Chapter 1: Life is…Not Fair

“It’s cool, Nathan... Don’t stress… You’re okay, bro. Just count to three. Don’t be scared… You own this school… If I wanted, I could blow it up… You’re the Boss…” Nathan Prescott began to talk to himself trying to keep himself calm.

Suddenly Chloe, the blue haired punk chick entered the girls bathroom confronting Nathan.

“What do you want? Nathan asked in an annoyed tone.

“I hope you checked the perimeter, as my step-ass would say. Now, let’s talk bidness-” Chloe began to check the stalls looking for any unwanted attention.

“I got nothing for you.”

“Wrong. You got hella cash.” Chloe was slowly starting to get pissed.

“That’s my family, not me.”

“Oh boo hoo, poor little rich kid. I know you been pumpin’ drugs n’ shit to kids around here… I bet your respectable family would help me out if I went to them. Man, I can see the headlines not-” Chloe got closer to Nathan hoping to make him break.

“Leave them out of this, bitch” Nathan looked into the mirror and felt his anger rising.

“I can tell everybody Nathan Prescott is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to himself-” Chloe pushed Nathan but froze when she saw him pull out a gun.

“You don’t know who the fuck I am or who you’re messing around with!” Nathan aimed the gun at Chloe backing her into a wall.

“Where’d you get that? What are you doing? Come on, put that thing down!” Chloe was beginning to fear for her life.

“Don’t EVER tell me what to do. I’m so SICK of people trying to control me!” Nathan aimed the gun down at her abdomen.

“You are going to get in hella more trouble for this than drugs-”

“Nobody would ever miss your “punk ass” would they?”

“Get that gun away from me, psycho!” Chloe pushed Nathan away accidently making him pull the trigger shooting her in the stomach.

“Fuck. FUCK! WAKE THE FUCK UP!” Nathan shook Chloe’s body hoping she was still alive.

David, Chloe’s Step-father burst into the restroom. “What the hell is… Oh god Chloe!” David looked at Nathan and rage took over. “You killed my daughter!” David grabbed Nathan by the neck punching him in the face knocking him out. “Dammit Chloe, what the fuck happened…why…Stay out of trouble, stay away from drugs, stay safe for your mother and me.”

More security guards came into the bathroom and looked at the scene in shock. Nathan on the ground unconscious, Chloe in a pool of blood, David crying over his dead daughter.

*Sniff Sniff*

“Who’s there?” One of the guards herd the crying and found Maxine Caulfield in the corner. “Hey it’s okay.” The guard got down on his knees and hugged the crying teen hoping to calm her down.

“I...is…is…Chloe…is she okay?” Max said trying to keep herself together.

“Listen why don’t we head to the nurse and we can talk about this. I’m going to walk this girl to the nurse, call me if you need my help.” Everyone nodded as Maxine and the guard walked out of the bathroom.

Students began to surround the bathroom being held back by all the teachers. Once Maxine and the guard emerged from the bathroom everyone fell into silence. Students began to ask questions or make comments on what happened in the bathroom. After pushing through the students Maxine and the guard made it into the nurse’s office.

“Since were alone may I ask who you are?”

“My name is Maxine Caulfield, call me Max.”

“My name is Josh, may I ask what you saw in the bathroom.” Max began to shake. “If you’re ready to talk, here I’ll-”

“Wait! I saw Nathan, he pointed the gun at Chloe and he shot her. I froze and I couldn’t…” Max broke down crying again.

“It’s not your fault, listen I had a friend named Chase, a good friend a year ago we had finished the police academy and then this girl shows up and tells us that she had been robbed and needed are help. When we found the people and cornered them the woman pulled a gun on us and told us to drop are weapons. Me being stupid I spun around and shot her in the leg. In retaliation she shot my friend in the throat and her gang ran away with her limping after them. I didn’t go after them I tried to help him but he… not even twenty three years old and he’s in the ground. Listen was Chloe a friend of yours.” Josh put his arm on Max’s shoulder calming her down.

“Yes, she was my best friend until I moved away for five years and today was the first time I’ve ever seen her and she never got the chance to reunite with me.” Max began to feel depressed again, she saved Arcadia Bay but Chloe was dead.

“Listen you call if you need anything, hears my number I need to get back with the others. Thanks for the info it will help with this fucked up case. Anything else you want to tell me.” Josh was about to walk out but waited for Max’s response.

“Yes Mr. Jefferson has been-”

“Max I heard what happened.” Warren burst into the nurse’s room knocking Josh to the ground and capturing Max in a bear hug.

“I’ll leave you two alone, remember text if you learn anything.” Josh left the room leaving the two teens in the room.

“What happened in that bathroom, Max?”

* * *

  
Josh walked down the hallway looking for the main exit but instead saw someone he instantly recognized it was Victoria Chase, short blonde hair always wearing expensive outfits and always hung out with Nathan.  
“Victoria Chase, I have some questions for you about Nathan Prescott. Please have a seat.” Josh pointed to the stairs.

“What the hell did he do this time? If he wants me to bail him out of jail I’m done covering his dumbass.” Victoria crossed her arms as she sat on the stairs.

“Has he had any contact with Chloe or had a grudge against her?” Josh brought out a notepad and started taking notes.

“You mean the “punk ass druggie” yeah she would deal with Nathan for drugs. Then he would start bitching about her asking for money. Why is this important?”

“Nathan was in the girl’s bathroom with a gun and shot Chloe, while Max was a prime witness and watched her friend die.” Victoria looked at Josh in shock. “Would he every have any tantrum’s or episodes and attack anyone.”

“Well…he has had his moments and he would also talk about being controlled by other people. But I didn’t think he would…” Victoria stayed silent not wanting to finish her sentence.

“Thanks for the information, be on guard you might be called down to the station later with Max.” Josh walked off leaving Victoria alone.

Josh opened the main doors to get outside and took notice of Chloe’s body being put into the ambulance with David and driving off. “It hasn’t even been four years and this place is still shit.”

* * *

 

"Look Warren I really don’t want to talk about this. Just leave me alone.” Max opened the main doors and headed towards her dorm.

“MAX WAIT!” Warren ran after Max and caught her hand but was then pushed to the ground.

“Just leave me the FUCK alone!!! Get it through your BIG ASS HEAD! I DON’T LIKE YOU!!!” The Blackwell students began to look over at the teens and gathered around to hear the fight. “You’re so blind that you can’t even see that Brooke likes you! Hell you annoy the shit out of me, Hey Max want to hang out, Hey Max you want to see a movie, HEY MAX I LOVE YOU, HEY MAX WHY AREN’T YOU TEXTING ME! HEY MAX MAX MAX FUCK!” Max stopped to catch her breathe.

The students were all in shock especially Brooke who decided to break through the crowd and comfort the hurt Warren. Warren had tears coming down his eyes making Max feel like shit. Warren stood up and kept a straight face at Max.

“Fine you want to be left alone Max, okay you won’t have to worry about me consider are friendship over.” Warren pushed through the crowd feeling rage consuming him.

“Warren wait I-”

“NO MAX YOU WAIT! IF YOU WANT TO PUSH PEOPLE AWAY AND TREAT THEM LIKE SHIT WHEN THEY TRY TO HELP THEN FINE!!! GO RUIN SOMEONE ELSES LIFE BECAUSE I’M DONE BEING PLAYED BY YOU!” Warren said in an angry voice shocking everyone.

Warren calmly walked away over to his dorm room leaving Max’s vision. Everyone began to whisper and some began to text on their phones and aiming their phones down indicating they caught the argument on tape.

“Some friend you are Maxine.” Brooke said as she chased after Warren.

Max walked away feeling even more depressed Chloe was fucking dead and she just lost her only best friend that was still alive and embarrassed him. Max pulled out her phone to call him but she was blocked from the number but got a new text from Warren.  
_Warren: Goodbye._  
“Great fucking job Max. He blocked you and I don’t even have my “powers” to fix this.”  
Max got stares from all the Blackwell students who could blame them She had witnessed a murder from a fucking Prescott. Then she acted crazy towards innocent Warren. Not to mention she still had to take down Mr. Jefferson. And the “Dark Room”. Victoria is still in danger but at least Nathan is safe…in a fucking cell. David…he really did care for Chloe, Max wished she had grown a pair and seen Chloe the moment she came back to Arcadia Bay.

_“She died thinking her best friend had abandoned her. I could have let the tornado destroy Arcadia Bay and I would be happy with Chloe. She fucking loved me, SHE KISSED ME! Now she is gone and I loved her. I FUCKING LOVED HER AND I LET HER DIE.”_  
Max approached the dorm room building and spotted Taylor, Courtney, and the Queen Bee of Blackwell, Victoria. Max sighed knowing they would be a pain in the ass to let her in. All she wanted to do was get to her room and sleep while planning her next move on Mr. Jefferson.

“Oh look Victoria it’s the selfie hoe.” Taylor said hoping to get Victoria’s attention.

“Just because Mark pays more attention to you doesn’t mean he wants you an ugly freckled hipster.” Courtney held her hand up waiting for a high five from Victoria but it never came.

“Go on Max head inside so these two will shut up.” The girls looked at Victoria in shock especially Max. Victoria was acting very strange today.

“Thanks Vic.” Max headed up the stairs but stopped when she heard Courtney mutter a comment.

“Just because she saw that “Blue Slut” die doesn’t mean we should pity her. Now Nathan is in jail because of that hipsters little ho-”

Before Courtney could say another word Max tackled her to the ground. “TAKE IT BACK! FUCKING TAKE IT BACK!” Max shook Courtney hard making her cry for help.

Victoria grabbed onto Max and pulled her off of Courtney and held her back from murdering the girl. Taylor stood their freaking out and panicking about the fight. Courtney pushed Max causing her and Victoria to slam into the metal bars causing the white paint bucket to fall on Max covering her in paint. Everyone began laughing and started taking pictures except for Victoria who gave Courtney an “I’ll fucking kill you” look.

Max picked herself up and walked into the building and almost thought she heard Victoria yelling her name. She was FUCKING DONE with Arcadia Bay. Max opened the door to her room and slammed it shut behind her. She took off her painted clothes and got her white butterfly shirt out and a black hoodie.

“It might not be gray but at least I still have my usual outfit.” Max turned her head to the computer and then remembered Warren’s flash drive. “FUCK!!”

*Knock Knock*

Max let out an annoyed sigh and opened her door ready for anything. Nobody was there or in the halls but a small note was left on the floor that said “Read Me”. Curiosity took over in Max and she decided to read the note.

Courtney Fucking deserved that beating I’m sorry I held you back can’t let you kill someone after all this Drama. I’ll make her life a living hell here’s my number if you ever want to talk. See you soon Hipster.  
Max looked down the hall again seeing if Victoria was around but she wasn’t. She knew she would have to confront the Queen Bee after that conversation at the Vortex Party. Max closed her door and laid down on her bed but soon got a message from Josh.

_Josh: Don’t think about sleeping Max their coming to your dorm right now so you better be ready for questioning._

 

_Max: Thx Josh, I was ready to crash but I guess I can handle another lecture. _

_Josh: Time flies by fast if you pay attention and you are immersed in the conversation._

Max frowned at the time pun he added in the text. She had enough of time travel for one week.

* * *

  
Victoria peered from behind the corner of the showers and saw Max closing her door. She smiled seeing Max take the note now she had to deal with Courtney.

* * *

 

**AN: Yup welcome to a Chasefield fanfiction sorry Pricefield lovers. Tell me what you think so far. After losing Chloe, Max is beyond depressed and Warren is not helping. The characters may be a little OC well maybe Warren & tell me what you think of Josh my OC character.**

* * *

  
**My Choices:**   
**I reported Nathan.**   
**I took the blame for the Weed.**   
**Defended Kate from David**   
**Comforted Victoria**   
**Saved Kate**   
**Tried to shoot Frank**   
**Answered Kate’s Call**   
**Blamed Nathan**   
**Told Kate to wait for proof**   
**Didn’t take the money**   
**Sided with Chloe**   
**Kissed Chloe**   
**Didn’t hurt the dog**   
**Accepted Chloe’s request for death**   
**Visited Kate in the hospital**   
**Let Warren bet Nathan**   
**Found all the clues**   
**Frank and his dog were not hurt**   
**Victoria believed me**   
**Spared Mark Jefferson**   
**Hugged Warren**   
**Got kissed by Chloe when sacrificing her life for Arcadia**


End file.
